Look into my soul
by Alissa the gummybear
Summary: TF:A As the Decepticon’s retreat from Cybertron, Megatron takes the time to try and figure out his second in Command. Slight Megatron and Starscream fluff along with a hint of Blitzwing and Lugnut. Reviews are my new best friend XD
1. Leave taking

Okay well whilst typing a few pages to my Brotherhood fan fiction I came up with the idea for this one, so I hope you enjoy it and I'm praying I keep everyone in character.

**Disclaimer-:** Transformers belong to Hasbro, based during the TF:A series.

**Summary-: **As the Decepticon's retreat from Cybertron, Megatron takes the time to try and figure out his second in Command. Slight Megatron and Starscream fluff along with a hint of Blitzwing and Lugnut.

**Look into my soul.**

**Chapter one.**

**Leave taking**

Megatron grumbled as Starscream waltzed onto the ship, water dripped from his wings as the sadistic grin vanished from his face. The Decepticon leader watched as his second in command glared at him, Megatron merely grinned back. Behind the Seeker, Blitzwing and Lugnut followed on shortly after as they set down the last of their supplies.

"You look shocked Starscream." Megatron smirked. "Did you believe you were going to be sent on this mission alone?"

"Off course not my liege, I just didn't expect you to lift a finger that's all."

Sarcasm dripped effortlessly from each word causing Megatron to laugh into himself, Starscream's glare darkened as he walked towards the Decepticon leader. Megatron watched as Lugnut shoved Blitzwing out the door roughly only to have the triple changer switch personalities and shoot his fellow Decepticon in the leg. Resulting in Lugnut lunging at the hot head and the two of them to fall out of the ship and curse as they were soaked by the wet weather.

"Why do you even bother to bring them along?" Starscream grumbled.

"At least I know I can trust them, unlike others." Megatron calmly replied.

"Well if you did your role as leader properly."

"As if I need to rule to your standards Starscream."

Megatron turned to look at his Air Commander waiting for a catty comeback only to receive nothing; Megatron studied the Seeker carefully taking in the distant look in his red optics. Starscream turned as he felt the Leaders gaze on him, his own gaze narrowing as Megatron growled and walked away.

"I know you are planning something Starscream and I will figure out what it is." Megatron snapped.

"You think so little of your second in command Megatron." Starscream said simply.

"After all the assassination attempts what do you expect." Megatron replied.

"I only want what is best for Decepticon cause." Starscream mumbled as he left the ship.

"Vell if you vere not such a hot head, ve vould not be in zis mezz in zee first place." Blitzwing snapped as Starscream walked towards them

"You are the hot headed fool Blitzwing." Lugnut replied.

"Oh would two cut it out." Blackarachnia snapped.

"I couldn't agree more." Starscream added.

"Decepticon's." Megatron sounded behind them. "We take our leave."

The leader stepped back as his 'soldiers' climbed aboard, checking the coast was clear from Autobot's Megatron shut the ships door as Starscream barked orders to get the ship of the ground. As much as he, the Leader of the Decepticon's, hated to admit it Starscream did do his job well but his constant treacherous personality let him down. Megatron watched as Starscream took command, grinning to himself the Decepticon leader sat back and allowed his seeker his chance. Surprisingly enough Starscream noticed this as he turned and smirked at Megatron who simply frowned back at him.

"Ease up on the docking bay Lugnut, Blitzwing ready the hyper drive, Blackarachnia how are our Energy levels." Starscream barked.

"Levels are stable...Commander." Blackarachnia hesitated.

"Zee hyper drive iz ready at your command." Blitzwing stated, his calm demeanour never changing.

Starscream turned to glance at Megatron who nodded, Blitzwing's face shifted as his random face appeared and began to cackle madly. Lugnut shook his head while Blackarachnia groaned, Blitzwing pulled down on the ships throttle as he activated the hyper drive and the Decepticon war ship blasted out of Cybertrons Atmosphere and away from the planet.

"Your order my Liege." Starscream mock saluted.

"Keep it steady Starscream; I shall be in my quarters." Megatron replied.

"Und vhat of our destination?" Blitzwing asked.

Megatron didn't reply to the triple changer instead he glanced quickly at Starscream before leaving the helm, the other Decepticon's shared a glance as the door shut behind the Decepticon leader. Megatron made his way down to the back of the ship towards his quarters, keying in the pass code the multiple security screens came to life as he sat down. His red optics scanned the charter maps before him, co-ordinates and routes all marked out. His attention turned quickly to the monitor screens, all seemed well. Each of them was at their stations and obviously Starscream was in his seat.

"Such a foolish Jet." Megatron grumbled. "But yet...I still can't get rid of you."

Growling the Decepticon shook his head trying to get rid of the incoherent thoughts in his processor, yet the sadistic smile his second in command always seemed to wear stayed planted before him. Grabbing the ink Megatron quickly threw himself into his work allowing it to take over as he began to plot new courses in his search for the Allspark.

**A/N**

**Okay short beginning but it will pick up eventually, now I'm still dictating on whether or not I should make this MegsxScreamer implied...But I'll see where it takes me, but if you look closely there may be a hint of Blitzwing and Lugnut. I'm also looking for other title suggestions so if you have any send them my way.**


	2. Captivating

**Disclaimer-: **They all belong to Hasbro and the rest of their respected owners.

**Summary-: **As the Decepticon's retreat from Cybertron, Megatron takes the time to try and figure out his second in Command. Slight Megatron and Starscream fluff along with a hint of Blitzwing and Lugnut.

**Look into my soul.**

**Chapter two.**

**Captivating.**

Starscream revelled at the sight before him; each of the three Decepticon's following his orders and commands. But the realisation hit him as he realised they were only listening due to the fact Megatron was not there. Growling inwardly an invisible light bulb suddenly went off in his head and the seeker flicked his wings with excitement.

"Vell somebody lookz happy." Blitzwing grinned.

"Oh can it bolt bucket." Starscream snapped, Blitzwing's face changed.

"Don't make me pulverize you, little fly." Hot head snapped back before random appeared. "Now vere iz my fly svatter."

"Blitzwing stop trying to kill my seeker." Megatron sounded from the door.

"Now vhy vould I do a zing like zat." Blitwing's Icy tone sounded.

"I need him for something, Blitzwing you have the helm." Megatron ordered as he motioned for Starscream to follow him.

"Oh goody." Random cackled. "Let'z crash into zose asteroids."

As the door shut behind Megatron and Starscream they caught a glimpse of Lugnut and Blackarachnia pulling Blitzwing's alter ego Random away from the ships controls. Starscream smirked while Megatron shook his head before walking away, crossing his arms the seeker turned and followed. Behind them you could hear Blitzwing cackling madly as the ship suddenly jolted to the side.

"He's as insane as Skywarp with high grade." Starscream grumbled.

"At least he does his job right." Megatron growled.

"If I don't do my job as Air Commander Right, then why have you kept me around?" asked Starscream.

Megatron stopped suddenly and grabbed the jet by the wings, thrusting the seeker into his quarters. Shutting the door Megatron pushed the Jet up against the wall and pinned Starscream's arms to his side. Starscream shook his head as the impact clouded his vision slightly; he lifted his head and looked straight into Megatron's optics.

"You are a traitor Starscream, but yet there is something about you that is...Captivating." Megatron said sharply.

"Where exactly is this going?"

"Starscream you yourself know are one of my best fliers in the Decepticon army." Megatron stated as he 'eyed' the jet carefully.

"It's not that hard." Starscream replied sharply.

"Indeed but over the years you have still continued to betray me at every possibility"

"Then why do you keep me around."

"Because you are an asset, you remind me so much of myself. The conniving and treacherous ability, the dark personality that makes you such a loyal Decepticon." Megatron purred.

Starscream's jaw dropped as the leaders words made their way to his processor, shutting his optics and flashing them back on again the Seeker stared into his leader's optics. In a flash the Decepticon's lips were pressed against Starscream's own, with his arms pressed to his side the seeker couldn't and didn't object. After, what seemed like an eternity to go by Megatron finally pulled away and looked into the seekers surprised optics.

"Believe it or not Starscream but I do think very highly of you, but you disappoint me when you betray me." Megatron said surprisingly soft.

"I don't understand." Starscream mumbled dumbly.

"Then think about it, you want to rule the Decepticon force I don't want to give up my role as leader. It would be easier for the both of us if you were to rule by my side." Megatron replied.

"I'll...I best get back to the helm." Starscream said quickly. "Primus knows they've probably killed each other."

"Think about it Starscream."

Starscream nodded as he left Megatron quarters, his wings twitched slightly as the thoughts played over in his processor. Scowling the Air Commander growled as he stormed down the corridor, up ahead of him he could hear the other three Decepticon's arguing. Blitzwing's cackling evidently clear over Blackarachnia's tantrum and Lugnut's shout of protest. Keying in the code to the helm the arguing immediately ceased as Starscream walked back on to the helm of the ship.

"OO...HOO-HOO." Random cackled. "Starscream's back from his five minutes of passion."

Out of instinct Starscream kicked his thrusters into gear and dove at the other flier, just as quickly as Starscream had came at him Blitzwing's face switched round and Hot Head growled as Starscream pinned him to the ground. Blackarachnia and Lugnut glanced at each other as they watched the fight before them, both Jets' tore into each other and as quick as it had started the fight had stopped.

"Vhat has got joo so vound up." Blitzwing asked calmly as inspected the damage.

"Just keep your mouth shut and maybe I won't kill you." Starscream snapped wincing as a few wires strained in his left wing.

"Joo have no idea how long it vill take me to get zeez scratches out." Blitzwing grumbled.

"Who knew you were so vain." Lugnut grumbled.

"Ah but joo love it my dearezt Lugnut." Blitzwing cooed.

"Oh get a room you two." Blackarachnia growled.

**A/N**

**Yeah I know it's short but I got stumped with writing it, next chapter there will be a little more of BlitzxLugs.**


	3. Bliss

**Disclaimer-: **They all belong to Hasbro and the rest of their respected owners.

**Summary-: **As the Decepticon's retreat from Cybertron, Megatron takes the time to try and figure out his second in Command. Slight Megatron and Starscream fluff along with a hint of Blitzwing and Lugnut.

**Look into my soul.**

**Chapter three.**

**Bliss**

Hot head growled as he ran his fingers over another scratch, _little traizor._ In the back of his processor his two other alter ego's Random and Icy were sharing their own thoughts on what had happened. He knew Starscream was a good fighter but he hadn't been up against him before,_ maybe zat's vhy Megatron keepz him avound. _Hot head growled as the door to his quarter's swished open and Lugnut let himself in.

"Vhat do you vant bolt bucket." Hot head growled.

"Keep your temper to yourself Blitzwing I am not here to fight." Lugnut grumbled.

"Vell vhat are you zere for Zen?" Icy's calm demeanour sounded.

"You underestimated Starscream, I do not see why the mighty Megatron keeps him around he is a traitor." Lugnut growled.

"But he iz a good fighter, maybe zat iz vhy along with za fact zat he iz za fastest jet in za Decepticon army." Blitzwing sounded.

"The two of us together could take him down." Lugnut smirked.

"OO...HOO-HOO." Random cackled suddenly. "Did za big bad varrior 'ave an idea."

Grinning like an idiot the triple changer suddenly jumped on the Decepticon and surprisingly pinned him to the ground with a sickening crash. Lugnut's hands immediately went to the Jet's wings to check over the damage that was now not so clear. Lugnut smirked as Blitzwing shuddered slightly as his fingers traced up and down his wing.

"You know I 'ate it ven you do zat." Blitzwing calm demeanour sounded once again.

"But I know you love it when I do this."

Lugnut smirked wickedly as he flipped the jet onto his back and kissed him, his hands placed firmly on the triple changer's wings. Blitzwing groaned slightly as Lugnut's thumbs stroked the side of his wings in time with his kiss. As the bigger Decepticon continued to tease him, Hot head decided now was the time to take control of the situation and dominated Lugnut.

Back on the helm Starscream sat and tapped his talons against the metal arm rest, he currently sat alone as Blackarachnia was recharging and he could only guess what Blitzwing and 

Lugnut were doing. The thoughts of what Megatron had done still played in his processor causing a small smile to appear on his face plates. The Air commander scowled slightly as he grumbled something incoherently as his wings twitched slightly until. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed him by the shoulders. In flash Starscream was up with his null rays charged and pointed at his intruder.

"Now Starscream, you and I both know that is a bad idea." Megatron smirked.

"Well don't sneak up on me like that." Starscream snarled as he crossed his arms.

"Now what has got your wings in a twist?" Megatron asked.

"Nothing." Megatron raised an optic ridge at him. "I'm confused; first you act like you don't give a slag and now you do."

"You shouldn't worry about the past Starscream it can't be changed, focus on the future and how we're going to dominate it." Megatron plotted.

"Did you mean what you said; you don't want to get rid of me." Starscream asked carefully.

Megatron grinned coyly as he walked over to the seeker, Starscream shifted un-comfortably as the leader ran his hands over the flier's wings. Grinning sadistically Megatron leaned down to whisper into the seekers audio receptors.

"Let me prove it to you?" The leader whispered.

Starscream shut his optics off as he listened intently to the sound of Megatron's spark pulsing away, his sensors rose as the larger Decepticon continued to toy with his wings. Starscream calculated how being with the leader could increase his chances of taking over the Decepticon army, and surprising himself he came up with more positive answers than he thought he would.

"Well my captivating Seeker." Megatron asked again.

"I dare say I can think of a few ways." Starscream smirked wickedly, tilting his head to look at the other Decepticon.

A wicked grin of his own had spread across his face plates and his blood red optics glistened with lust, Starscream's own optics glistened with an emotion Megatron couldn't figure out. But he seemed to quickly notice how Starscream's wing seemed to flicker as he caressed them gently. The Jet seemed to relax slightly as Starscream turned to stare out into the endless Space, his optics taking in the site of before him. Slowly he felt Megatron slip an arm around his waist and Starscream looked back up at him.

"I want you to tell me." Starscream smirked.

"Tell you what exactly." Megatron replied.

"Everything."

Back in Blitzwing's quarters Lugnut yelled again as another over load hit and the triple changer once again occupied his neck as his own overload reached its peak. Exhausted the two Decepticons collapsed onto the berth and like a reflex Lugnut's hand found its way to the back of Blitzwing's neck and rubbed it gently. Blitzwing moaned gently as he slowly slipped into recharge his two other personalities agreeing with him whole heartedly. As Blitzwing fell into a peaceful recharge Lugnut watched him and studied how his optics flickered on and offline as he recharged. The huge Decepticon grinned as he saved his softer side for the triple changer alone.

Down in her own quarters, Blackarachnia sighed as she studied a holo-pad photo in her hands. It consisted of her and Optimus back before they had left for that organic planet and before they had met Sentinel. She groaned as memories flew into her processor and sighed as she realised she had never told the Autobot how she felt.

**A/N**

**Reviews make my little world go round.**


	4. Memories

**Disclaimer-: **They all belong to Hasbro and the rest of their respected owners.

**Summary-: **As the Decepticon's retreat from Cybertron, Megatron takes the time to try and figure out his second in Command. Slight Megatron and Starscream fluff along with a hint of Blitzwing and Lugnut.

**Look into my soul**

**Chapter 4**

**Memories.**

Blackarachnia sat in her quarters and stared out into the vast area that was space, asteroids and meteorites had passed by them. They had even stopped to watch the captivating show of a supernova and because of their advanced technology they were able to withstand the Radio-active chemicals and the blast itself. The mixed colours of reds, blues, greens and yellows brought her attention back to her thoughts of Optimus. Growling the organic femme ran her talons down the side of the wall out of irritation as she sighed.

**Flash back.**

"Elita-1 will you stop doing that." Sentinel Prime cringed at the screeching sound.

"Aww does it bother you Sentinel." The pink femme grinned and took her hand away from the wall.

"What do you find so interesting about doing that?" Optimus asked.

"Oh just the fact that it annoys Sentinel is enough for me." Elita-1 answered.

"Well I hate to admit it but he is right that sound goes right through you like old high grade." Optimus grinned.

"Well sparkling's I've got stuff to do so I'll catch you later." Sentinel informed before transforming and leaving the two.

"So what do you want to do?" Elita-1 asked.

"How about we just sit up here, the views nice." Optimus indicated from the cliff side they were on.

"I'd like that." Elita-1 smiled as her optics shone. "I really enjoy spending time with you."

"So do I Elita, we should do it more often." Optimus said.

Smiling Elita turned to look out at the scenery as a few shooting stars shot across the Cybertronian sky. Optimus laughed as a few of the mini-bots on the ground ran around screaming about how the sky was falling. Elita closed her optics as she let the breeze blow away all her troubles it was then Optimus placed his hand over hers.

**End of flashback.**

They had stayed up on that cliff side the whole night right up until when they departed to go to that organic planet. If she had known how it was going to turn out she would never have left or let the others go either. _Wonder how things would have turned out, _Blackarachnia shook her head as if trying to rid herself of the thoughts that plagued her processor.

"_You would still be an Autobot for one." _A voice whispered in the back of her processor.

"Sometimes I wish I was." The femme sighed as she slid her body down the wall and onto the floor.

Back on the helm Megatron sat and watched as Starscream stared out into the vast open space, he could tell the Seeker was plotting or maybe just thinking. It was very often that he, the Decepticon leader showed his emotions especially not to Starscream. But to him maybe that was why he was so attracted to the flier, not only was he vicious and deceptive but mysterious and in some ways unpredictable.

**Flashback**

Megatron stared down at the sparkling in his hand, small stubs portraying out of his back indicating to a pair of wings. The sparkling's bright blue optics stared up into his red ones and with a toothless mouth the sparkling smiled. Megatron studied the sparkling's grey and purplish frame checking for any sign of damage, pleased that he only found a few scratches Megatron left the destroyed village.

"Permission to speak sir." Lugnut called.

"Granted Lugnut." Megatron grumbled, his hand clasped firmly on the sparkling in his hand.

"Nothing was found useful in the village just a few energy cubes, no civilians held any information." Lugnut informed.

"Sir may I ask as to vhy you 'ave a sparkling in your 'and." Blitzwing asked cautiously.

"The last thing we need is the Autobot's getting their grubby hands on another Sparkling this one is ours." Megatron explained.

"My scanner'z show he 'as a data-bank holding information." Blitzwing informed. "Data indicates he iz dezignated Starscream by his creators, his build is also zat of a flier."

"Gratitude is yours Blitzwing." Megatron praised.

"OO, do I get a present for my good vork." Blitzwing's alter ego random cackled before switching to his other half hot head.

"No you fool, I shall smash somezhing." Hot head challenged.

Megatron grumbled before taking off into the sky and back towards the Decepticon headquarters, his two associates Lugnut and Blitzwing transformed and followed after him.

**End of flashback.**

Megatron grinned as he watched what he had raised, sure he had been the reason behind him being orphaned but he had been sheltered. Raising the sparkling had not been easy but the cold sparked leader could not lie when he said he enjoyed it. That was until he had his first taste of power and wanted more, but Megatron couldn't fault Starscream for that. Even though they fought, bickered and on the odd occasion nearly killed each other Megatron was still proud of the flier.

"You look thoughtful oh mighty Megatron." Starscream sounded, snapping the Decepticon leader out of his daze.

"What are you after Starscream?" Megatron growled.

"We need to stop the ship...My liege."

"And why must we do that exactly."

"Oh no reason in particular." Megatron raised an optic ridge at him. "Ok fine...I need to stretch my wings it is too...Oh what's the word...Claustrophobic in here."

Starscream folded his arms across his 'chest' as he waited for the leaders reply, Megatron stared back at the Seeker. After a few minutes Megatron shook his head before standing and walking over to the controls to stop the ship. The sound of whirring engines shutting down sounded throughout the ship as they stopped beside some large asteroids.

"Thank you."

"Oh don't thank me Starscream, you're not the only one who needs a little fresh air shall we say." Megatron said.

"Yes well don't complain if you can't keep up." Starscream shrugged before leaving the helm. Megatron watched him leave as a few more memories came back to haunt him.

**Flashback**

"Look, look I'm flying." The youngling cried out as he hovered a few feet of the ground.

"No zat is 'overing zit iz not flying." Blitzwing corrected.

"Let him have his moment." Megatron added as he watched the flier carefully.

The flier's wings had developed perfectly and a lot quicker than normal, Shockwave had said it was because of his regenerating systems being so quick. There had been a few problems to start out with, when Starscream had realised he was able to fly he was more to eager to try them out without supervision. To say his first flying lesson didn't go so well was an understatement and he nearly lost his wings all together after the accident that had happened.

"Starscream, not so high your wings are not strong enough to sustain that height." Megatron had warned.

"I'll be fine Megatron." Starscream replied.

In a flash the flier proved Blitzwing wrong in many aspects and performed a few barrel rolls before shooting past them. The triple changer growled as he handed Megatron his winnings before activating his own thrusters and going after the youngling, who did not come back quietly.

"If you continue to put up a struggle I shall be forced to deactivate you." Blitzwing stated as he dragged the youngling back to the ground by his wings.

"But I want to fly, I've been so bored let me have my freedom, why are you denying me my freedom." Starscream asked dramatically.

"You will get your freedom to fly soon my little Starscream, first comes your studies." Said Megatron.

"Fine, I'll behave." Starscream complied.

**End of flashback.**

"Ah his first flight." Megatron sighed as he watched the older version of his youngling fly out in the empty space.

"He 'as come a long vay don't you zink."

"Ah Blitzwing did you recharge peacefully." Megatron greeted.

"It was interezting, to zay the least." Icy replied to which Random chose this time to add.

"If by interesting, you mean mind blowing." Random cackled.

"Ah yes Lugnut, and how is my loyal brute."

"Exhausted." Blitzwing grinned. "He 'as alvays been a good flier, no matter vat is done of said."

"I guess that is one of the reasons I keep him around." Megatron confessed.

"So it iz not because you vaised him." Blitzwing challenged.

"Take the helm, I'm taking a flight." Megatron growled, answering Blitzwing's question.

"_Such a perfect couple." _Random cackled silently.

**A/N**

**Reviews are most welcome along with a little help and what not.**


	5. Disrespect

**WARNING-:**Series spoilers from here on out.

**Disclaimer-: **They all belong to Hasbro and the rest of their respected owners.

**Summary-: **As the Decepticon's retreat from Cybertron, Megatron takes the time to try and figure out his second in Command. Slight Megatron and Starscream fluff along with a hint of Blitzwing and Lugnut.

**Look into my soul.**

**Chapter five.**

**Disrespect.**

Starscream grinned to himself as he screeched past the Nemesis' ship again; he counted that as the twelfth circle earning him a sharp look from Blitzwing. He barrel rolled past a couple of asteroids before flying vertical through the others. Starscream kicked his burners into full throttle as he soared towards a large asteroid and shot up at the last second. Flipping over backwards Starscream turned sharply before soaring past Megatron's form. Starscream grinned as he turned slightly causing his wing tip to catch on Megatron's arm canon.

"_Starscream!!" _Megatron growled through the Comm frequency.

"_Aww does the big bad leader not want to play."_ The Decepticon laughed.

Megatron growled as he turned sharply and headed after the Seeker, only to find Starscream had transformed and floated there waiting for him. The Decepticon leader growled as he lunged at the Seeker only to have Starscream laugh and actually dodge him.

"_Stand still so I can hit you." _Megatron yelled.

"_Yeah...right."_

With that said Starscream turned and shot back towards the ship, Megatron hot on his tail. Just as he had touched down in the docking bay Megatron jumped the un-suspecting Seeker and the two of them crashed to the floor. Megatron's hand pushed down hard on Starscream's wing's causing the flier to yelp from the pain.

"Okay...Now you're hurting me." Starscream mumbled as he tried to push Megatron off.

"And that little clip of yours stung."

"Exactly it stung, it didn't hurt like pit it stung, now ease up."

Megatron smirked evilly as he eased of the flier, standing to his full height he looked down at the seeker on the ground. Starscream glared up at him and stood to his feet before folding his arms across his chest and grumbled under his breath.

"Sometime's I really do wonder why I keep you around." Megatron growled.

"Because I'm the best damn flier you have and you know it, plus I have picked up a few extra emotions along my way." Starscream teased.

"You..." Megatron snarled as he pushed the flier against the wall. "Know nothing."

"Then make up your slaggin mind." Starscream yelled back. "You act like you don't want me at all."

"My dear second in command, whatever would give you that idea." Megatron soothed.

"Well for one you're about ready to hit me." Starscream said.

"If you didn't get on my last Servo so easily, then maybe I wouldn't be so rough."

"If you did you job as leader right, I wouldn't have to keep annoying you."

Behind the docking bay doors the triple changer Blitzwing stood shaking his head as Lugnut stood beside him. Blitzwing's face changed and random started waving his finger at the door before Icy took control again. Lugnut shook his own head and turned to walk away, Blitzwing followed after him.

"Zay argue like an old married couple." Blitzwing said casually.

"I cannot see what the great Megatron does in that traitor." Lugnut grumbled.

"Maybe zat is because you only have one optic." Icy added.

"I would expect something like that from the insane half." Lugnut growled."Ve are slowly getting along." Icy said before Random took over. "At a snailz pace."

"Do try to control yourself Blitzwing."

"Vell I vasn't the von who vas tired only after von round." Blitzwing stated.

"Some of us like to save our energy for other means." Lugnut added.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure we will see it sooner or later." Starscream gloated behind them.

"You shall see nothing of the short traitor." Lugnut howled.

"Lugnut, cease your threats for someone who actually cares." Megatron added.

"I do not understand my liege?" Lugnut asked.

"He means, stop wasting insults on me when I don't really care." Starscream answered before pushing past them.

"You heard your Air Commander." Megatron grumbled before following after the seeker.

"Vell vhat should ve do now?" Blitzwing asked.

Lugnut growled before a smirk plastered itself across his face plates, Blitzwing noticed this as Random took over and opened his arms. A grin of his own appeared over the insane black and red face and Lugnut pinned the Jet against the wall.

Back at the other end of the Decepticon warship Blackarachnia fiddled with the web she had dangling from the ceiling. Her optics were dim slightly as she studied the web in her hands, her slim fingers twisting the silky substance between them. Her optics brightened suddenly and she sat up sharply pulling the web down and letting it fall to the floor before leaving her room.

"I need someone to torture." Blackarachnia mumbled. "Blitzwing's always fun to mess with; I get three for the price of one."

Sauntering down the hallway she plotted her torture in her processor, her Audio receptors quickly picked up on the sound ahead of her. Narrowing her optics she slowed her pace and headed towards it, instantly regretting her decision as she turned the corner.

"FOR THE LOVE OF PRIMUS, GET A ROOM." She yelled as Blackarachnia shut off her optics.

"Ve are in a room insect...It's called zee hallvay...Und it's all mine now." Blitzwing's three alter egos's yelled back.

"Leave femme." Lugnut growled.

Doing so immediately Blackarachnia turned and bolted away from the two lovers, she rubbed her optics as she entered the Helm. Starscream turned to face her as he heard the door swish open his optics narrowing out of annoyance. The seeker turned back round to stare out the helms window as the organic femme walked towards him.

"Something bothering you femme."

"As if you care Starscream."

"Let me guess you walked in on Blitzwing and Lugnut making fools of themselves." Said Starscream.

"The hallway, of all places they choose the hallway." Blackarachnia ranted.

"Well they are not exactly the smartest Decepticon's" Starscream grinned.

"And you are not the most trust worthy either." Lugnut defended as he entered the helm.

"You shouldn't disrespect my authority Lugnut; I am your Commanding officer at this moment in time." Starscream said cockily.

"Only because Megatron has retired to his quarters, I do not see why he keeps you around." Lugnut drawled.

"Oh he keeps me around for reasons you will never understand or see."

"He only see's you as a pet, an occupational object to save his boredom."

"Why you bucket of over grown spare parts." Starscream screeched as he fired a single shot from his null rays.

"You should respect and bow down to Megatron, thanking him for keeping you around." Lugnut howled as he rubbed his chest and walked away from the flier.

Starscream was about to retaliate until the screen flashed and brought up a signal and co-ordinates of a small repair ship not far from them. The second in command studied the readings before signalling Blackarachnia to fly the warship towards the destination. The door opened behind them and the three Decepticon's turned to face their leader.

"What is the report?" Megatron asked.

"Our scanners have picked up a small repair ship with high energy readings." Blackarachnia informed.

"Capture that ship, the vessel may hold the Allspark. Inform me when we reach our destination."

With that said Megatron left as quickly as he had arrived a simple scowl at his Air commander before leaving the room. Lugnut studied Starscream and noticed his left wing looked like it had just been repaired, the bulky warrior grinned to himself. Lugnut watched curiously at the repair ship appeared up ahead of them and he laughed inwardly at how small it was compared to their warship.

"Arm weapons." Starscream ordered.

"Weapons are armed and target is set" Blackarachnia replied.

"Megatron punished you for your insolence." Lugnut said suddenly as he turned to face the flier.

"Megatron is a fool who has been chasing a ghost for centuries." Starscream sneered. "I seriously doubt we'll find this Allspark on such an insignificant vessel."

"TRAITOR." Lugnut roared. "Megatron is wise, Megatron is bold, Megatron will return the Decepticon's to Cybertron and..."

"Wipe our home clean of the stench of Autobot's bladdy blah, blah, blah." Blackarachnia added. "Did you memorise that speech Lugnut or is hotwired into that thick one track processor of yours."

"As usual Blackarachnia." Blitzwing said powering down his shoulder guns. ""Your demeanour iz unpleasant as zat accursed organic mode of yours"

"Blow it out your actuator three face." Blackarachnia snarled as she cracked the ice around her arm.

"Zee name iz Blitzwing Insect." Hot head growled. "Remember it, cause it's za last thing your gonna hear before I...express my feelings in song, the itzy bitzy spider crawled up the Iacon vall" Random sung.

"You wanna battle it out Blitzbrain."

"Will you over grown hunches keep it down?"

"No one doubts the word of Megatron."

Just as Lugnut had finished his praising did the helm door open up and Megatron walked back in, not the slightest bit pleased. At that same second the three bickering Decepticon's kept quiet as Megatron walked forward to the front of the helm and past his attention standing recruits. Lugnut noticed that Megatron didn't glance at Starscream like he used to do; it was almost as if he was ignoring the flier.

"Starscream report." Megatron growled.

"Energy reading of the scale my liege, shall I fire on the Autobot's?" Starscream informed.

"Cripple their ship but do not destroy it...Yet." Megatron ordered, narrowing his optics.

"Yes, yes, yes, brilliant strategy oh wise and great leader." Starscream cheered.

The ships weapons armed and fired upon the Autobot vessel, but at the last second the vessel dodged the blast. The weapons fired over and over again but each time missed the small vessel as it retreated away from the warship. Without orders Starscream set the Nemisis after the Autobot vessels as their weapons continued to target the repair ship and blast through the asteroid field.

"I got a match on the energy reading, if it's not the Allspark it's something just as powerful." Blackarachnia informed as she scanned the small vessel.

"I volunteer to deploy and breach the Autobot ship." Starscream offered.

"I didn't spend the last four million solar cycles searching the galaxy just so you can lay your greasy wings on the Allspark." Megatron growled as he grabbed the flier's wings.

"Ow, Ow, Ow." Starscream flinched as Megatron pulled him forward.

"I will harness its energy into the ultimate weapon and crush the Autobot's for good."

"Well I'll just get this fixed then." Starscream growled as he stared at his crumpled wing.

Megatron walked out of the ships helm and towards the docking bay, his processor playing the image of his second in commands face only inches from his seconds ago. Megatron grinned slyly to himself as he walked down the corridors, the twinge of pain in Starscream's optics made him want to just kiss his fliers wing better. But his role as leader came first and he'd be damned if Starscream didn't know his place.

"_Speak of the pit spawn." _Megatron thought as Starscream approached him. "What do you want now Starscream?"

"Only to wish you luck my liege" Starscream replied as he patted Megatron's back.

"I do not believe in luck." Megatron snarled as he transformed and left the docking bay.

"Neither do I." Starscream grinned as he pulled out of his bow.

**A/N**

**Many thanks as well to Prepareforoblivion7 on You Tube for the TF:A posts, the AMV helped a lot with the speech in this chapter from the scene Transform and roll out. **

**Many thanks to Silveriss for the acurator help. For those who don't know, including myself, an acurator is a mechanical device used for moving or controlling a mechanisim or system. Thank you Silveriss for you help on that.**

**Reviews are more than welcome.**


	6. Betrayal

Okay first of all I would love to thank itsu-sual; her stories have been such an inspiration for this story, so thank you so much. I have to say he/she is a magnificent author and has to be one of my top favourites.

**Disclaimer-: **They all belong to Hasbro and the rest of their respected owners.

**Summary-: **As the Decepticon's retreat from Cybertron, Megatron takes the time to try and figure out his second in Command. Slight Megatron and Starscream fluff along with a hint of Blitzwing and Lugnut.

**Look into my soul**

**Chapter six.**

**Betrayal.**

Starscream watched as Megatron flew away from the warship and away from him; the flier felt no regret for doing what he did. A sadistic grin slowly made its way onto his face plates as Starscream stood tall and watched his plan work itself into progress. He crossed his arms across his chest as his wings twitched with excitement. It was then, seconds later, the bomb he had placed on Megatron's back exploded filling Starscream with excitement.

"YES." Starscream cheered coldly. "Right then solemn face, solemn face."

The rejoicing Starscream waltzed down the hall, trying to keep the grin from his face. He flexed his talons with excitement and he allowed himself a little skip his thrusters kicking in out of habit. Giving himself a little shake he continued down the hall as the argument before slowly crept back into his processor.

**Flashback.**

"Starscream if I've told you once I have told you a thousand times, my leadership is always first." Megatron growled as he faced the seeker.

"So yet again, I am still second best it feels more like a third wheel." Starscream retorted.

"If you despised it so much then leave, I can easily replace you."

"No you can't and you know it, why can you not accept that I don't want to be second best."

"Then demote yourself, you don't have to be second in command."

"That will never happen, as you have stated yourself it is the closest I'm going to get to leading the Decepticon's." Starscream growled.

"And you hate it don't you." Megatron smirked.

"A majority of the time yes." Starscream replied truthfully.

"That is why I suggest you stay with me, think of the possibilities that lay out for you ruling by my side." Megatron cooed darkly.

"But I will still always be second best and I despise beyond reason." Starscream snarled before leaving Megatron's quarters.

**End of flashback.**

"_I am nobody's second best." _Starscream thought to himself.

Stopping Starscream looked out as the Autobot vessel shot through the now activated Space Bridge, ignoring the fact the Autobot's escaped. The seeker continued to rejoice from Megatron's demise, inwardly off course and as he entered the helm all optics were on him.

"_As it should be."_

"Starscream, what happened where is Megatron?" Blackarachnia asked quickly.

"This is a dark day in Decepticon history." Starscream started just as the space bridge exploded. "May the legacy of our fallen leader Megatron live in our memory cores for all eternity?"

As the flier continued his infamous long speeches was he unaware of the retreat from the other three Decepticons. Starscream turned as he appointed himself as the new Decepticon leader, turning to find no one there and hearing only the sound of retreating escape pods. All around him alarms sounded as Starscream turned back to face the front of the ship and seeing the destroyed space bridge. Growing bigger and bigger, Starscream yelled as the Decepticon command warship plummeted into the engulfing blast.

**Elsewhere**

Megatron's systems activated and he found himself still attached to the Autobot vessel. Growling the Decepticon leader pulled himself forward and inside of the ship. The Decepticon leader smirked as he snuck up on the unprepared Optimus Prime.

"The Allspark, where is it?" Megatron snarled as he grabbed the Autobot by the throat.

The other two Autobot's in the room ran to their comrade's aid and jumped the Decepticon leader; snorting to himself Megatron overcame them quickly. Pinning one to the ground and holding Prime against the ship's wall.

"I grow impatient." He snarled as Optimus struggled in his grasp.

Out of nowhere the ships gravity disabled and they all found themselves floating, in the back of his processor part of him was screaming at him to check on his ship. The Autobot fell out of his grasp and kicked him away, as another Autobot praised Prime for what he did. Megatron growled impatiently as he fought of the Autobot's. As he fought Megatron activated his own scanners and searched for his ship only for his scanners to pick up nothing but static. Ignoring the small inward cry Megatron started forward to claim what was his, soon to find he would fail and spend the next fifty years alone.

**Warship ruins.  
(50 solar cycles later)**

Starscream growled as he tapped his talons against his chair, the other occupying his head. The flier sighed out of boredom as he looked around at the ships ruins. After the destroyed space bridge left him in the middle of nowhere he had searched the ship for damage reports. The ships controls were far below average to function, so everything was manual control. In between his talons he held a book which was labelled Megatron's log, something Starscream had discovered to be a personal journal of some sort. The records went as far back as Megatron's first year as Decepticon leader and slowly finished with Starscream's own promotion. The seeker glanced down at the book and growled as he gave into his curiosity and opened the book once again to read the final page.

_Megatron's log,_

_Solar cycle 64._

_He proved to be more of a warrior than I had anticipated such ruthlessness forms inside of him as he faces of against every single Autobot. I now see that promoting him would not be such a bad idea after all, maybe it would help quench his thirst for power. Soundwave says I am still too attached to him, even though Starscream is now a full grown Mech, but surprisingly still acts like a sparkling. It feels like only an Orn ago that I nearly lost him, after all these stellar cycles of training I refuse to let him go. Ahh sweet privacy, the only place you will ever know my weak spot. I have finally convinced myself that I am indeed feeling something more than just a creators feeling. But I will be damned if anyone else knows of my emotions towards my most trusted Seeker. _

_Now I wonder how I shall give Starscream his promotion, he enjoys attention so a full meeting it shall be. Maybe this will lead into the time where we shall rule the galaxy together, a force stronger than the Allspark itself._

Flipping over the page Starscream found that it only consisted of a few simple words that just so happened to jump out at the seeker. Those words brought guilt rushing back into his spark as his optics quickly looked over the ships ruins. He read the words over and over again, not believing what it so clearly stated. He soon quickly noticed there was a twenty three 'year' difference between the two logs and soon picked up on the reason why.

_Megatron's log,_

_Solar cycle 93._

_Why is it I cannot stop thinking of him, why can I not stop seeing his glistening optics every time I close mine. Why is it I always give into the demands he always cries out for, why do I always give that back stabbing traitor what he always wants. Why do I keep him alive after all the time's he's tried to kill me?_

_Why, why, why. _

_Because I love him that's why._

Snapping the book shut Starscream hurtled the book across the ship and watched as it collapsed against the broken control panel. Starscream growled as guilt plagued him even though he could have sworn he rid himself of that accursed emotion. All the times he wondered why Megatron had kept him around, why the Decepticon leader never terminated him on the spot. Now he finally knew the leader's real reason, not because Starscream was good at what he did but because the leader cared for him. He cared for him in ways the flier had never known or ever experienced, Starscream scoffed to himself.

"There is no forgiveness this time around I can count on that." Starscream grumbled as his own loneliness finally crept in.

The flier sat in silence as the ruined ship slowly crept through the vast open space, his talons clipped alongside the throne he sat in. His optics looking over the ruins out of boredom as he let out a sigh before folding his arms across his chest.

"50 solar cycles of searching but the Allspark is out there, I can feel it and once I find it the Decepticon's will have no choice but to follow my leadership."

"An energy signal" Starscream said as the ships scanners picked up on something and brought it up on the projector screen, signs of a primitive planet. The ships scanners brought up the planets history, war stories and technology reports.

"An awfully remote sector, still it looks promising, extremely promising."

Finding the planet to be suitable for his needs the flier headed towards it not bothering about what he crashed into. Letting the ship actually crash into the planets moon Starscream gave the ship a quick tap before kicking his thrusters into gear and taking off towards the blue planet.

"_This should be fun."_

**A/N**

**Reviews make my funny little world go round.**


End file.
